


Finals Rush

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your laptop totally fucked you over with your last paper of the term and you are very rushed to finish it up, thankfully Kerry is there for you to work out some stress when you’re done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals Rush

You rush up the stairs to your apartment, backpack thudding against you with each step. “Shit, shitshitshit.” you mutter as you fish your keys out and unlock the door. You rush in and slam the door behind you.

“Hey!” You give a startled little yelp and turn to the kitchen.

“Kerry, hey, lookit you’re finally home early.” You throw your backpack on the table and walk into the kitchen quickly, giving Kerry a quick kiss and then grabbing a water from the fridge before going back to the table and plopping down.

“Yeah, took a half day, what’s up? You seem frazzled.”

“I have my last paper due in three hours that I had almost finished, and then my laptop decided to go ‘hahahahahaha I know you were stressing over this here let me fucking freeze and lose all your progress and then corrupt the file so you can’t get it back because I’m a piece of shit’. So now I have three hours to not only remember most of the paper that took me four days to write, but also finish it up and turn it in.” You explain hurriedly as you pull your laptop and books out of you pack.

“Oh, I just took tonight off early because I knew you were stressing and that I’ve been working late a lot lately...”

“Oh,” You turn in your chair and look at him. “Honey that was so sweet, and the sooner I can get this done the sooner we can do that. Three hours, that’s all I need, then I am all yours for the rest of the night.” You flash him a quick smile and then turn back around and boot up the laptop.

“Do you need me to do anything?” He walks up behind you and you feel his hands on your shoulders, gently massaging them.

“I am fucking starving. Could you order dinner? Maybe some Thai? I completely skipped lunch because I was working on this fucking thing.”

“Regular?”

“Yes please, thank you.” You tilt your head back to smile at him and he plants a small kiss on your forehead. You smile and then go back to the computer as he walks off. Dragging out your headphones you plug yourself in and get lost in your paper and the music.

An hour later you pause quickly to stuff food in your face, barely tasting it as you look over your paper, typing out a sentence at a time, sometimes with a finger, sometimes with a fork in between bites. Kerry would stop by occasionally with another bottle of water or a soda, a little back rub, forehead or neck kisses that got you all hot and bothered. Your eyes shift to the clock. Ten minutes to go, half a page left. This was it, you could totally bullshit the end. The beginning and middle were great, and seriously that’s all that matters right? Do professors even get to the end of these essays anyway? You hunker down and quickly type up a bullshit ending. Something that pretty much summed up what was said, which you guess is what an ending is anyway. This was just wasn’t as... eloquent as most were though. With two minutes to spare you save it, fingers crossed, letting out an excited little squeal when it does, and then you email it off to your professor. With a sigh of relief you lay your head on the table and just rest a minute. You lazily turn off the laptop, never lifting your head, and close it with a pat.

“That’ll do asshole, that’ll do.” You murmur to the old piece of shit that caused you so much stress. _‘Well, time to dig into savings tomorrow and find a replacement.’_ But tonight, well, you had to relieve that stress somehow. You hop up out of the chair and wander into the living room. Kerry sat on the couch, 3DS in his lap, eyes trained down at it. You walk over and pluck the system out of his lap, dropping it on the cushions next to him as you straddle his lap, your mouth crushing down on his as your arms wrap around his neck.

“Does this mean you’re done?”

“Mmmhmm.” You sit back and pull your shirt up over your head, tossing it somewhere behind you and then plaster yourself up against Kerry again.

“Can I just...” You sit back and watch as he reaches out towards the DS. “I was in the middle of a battle and then I have to save...” You let of a dramatic sigh and slide off his lap.

“Five minutes. Then I’m starting without you, and if I have to finish without you...” You give him a look and then turn and saunter to the bedroom with an exaggerated hip wiggle. You close the door behind you and go to the dresser drawer, pulling out the condoms and then an extra fun toy for yourself, which the day totally called for. You toss them on the bed and then stretch a little, sitting hunched over at the computer all day was not good for your back. Pushing down your jeans and underwear, you hop up onto the bed and make yourself comfortable. You stack pillows behind you angle your body so it would be the first thing Kerry will see when he comes into the room. You didn’t exactly close the bedroom door either. You lay there for a minute, cupping your breasts and pinching your nipples, waiting.

“Oh fuck it.” You were so not waiting five minutes for him, you pick up the little glass toy you had purchased recently and hold it between your hands to warm it up a bit. Once it got to room temp you place it next to you and then run a hand down your body and between your legs, slipping your finger between your lips and gently rubbing at your clit. You close your eyes and lean your head back, your hips moving in opposite directions of your fingers. You let out little moans and whimpers as you hit it at just the right angle, then, fingers slick, you slide them down into you. They slide in without resistance, you were wet and ready, having just spent the last three hours waiting for this with Kerry teasing you the whole time. You don’t notice the door creak open, but your eyes lazily open as you feel the bed at your feet dip, one hand on your breast, and the other slowly pumping two fingers in and out of yourself.

“It hasn’t been five minutes yet.” Kerry says as he takes his shirt off and looks down at you.

“I got impatient. Besides, you were the one coming up to me while I’m trying to write a paper touching and kissing me.” Your fingers pause and slide out. You nudge at him with your toes. “What are you waiting for?” He smiles and lays his body down between your legs, elbows propped up on the bed and his chin in his hands.

“Don’t let me stop you.”

“Nah-uh buddy.” You scooch down in the bed, moving your body closer to his. “Eat up.”

“Hmm I just ate...” He says with a grin on his face.

“Kerry!” You laugh and sit up, grabbing onto his face. “Eat me out right now.” You say in a more serious tone. You tilt his head up and kiss him, nibbling on his bottom lip. “I have been stressed all week and I just want to cum so hard that I forget it all, do you understand?” He nods wordlessly. You pat his cheek and then lay back down, moving the glass toy out of the way, shoving it down towards him. His arms wrap around your legs, and you feel him adjust, getting into a better position.

“So do you want me to use that or...”

“Kerry, use everything you have at your disposal.”

He starts with little kisses on your already puffy and sensitive lips, moving to long slow licks, his tongue dipping into you slightly, then getting stiff on your clit, swirling around before starting again. He has you tense and almost ready to cum in minutes. You barely feel the hand move from your thigh until his fingers were slipping into you, curving upwards as his tongue focuses on your clit. You come instantly as his fingers hit your g-spot. Your back arches off the bed and hands knot into the bedspread as Kerry continues, never pausing or giving you time to recover. You shakily move your hands down, grab onto his hair and hold on, your legs trembling around him as his fingers pump in and out, rubbing up against your g-spot without mercy.

“Kerry!” You shout out his name as you cum again, pushing his head away from you, your body shaking as the waves of pleasure wash over you. He moves from between your legs, standing up at the end of the bed. Your knees clamp together and you ride out your orgasms with a smile plastered across your face. You open your eyes and watch as Kerry walks around the bed to where you had tossed the condoms, he must have quickly shed his clothes when he got up because he was nude now, erection bobbing as he leans over the bed to grab one.

“Ready for round 3?” You nod and he smiles. He puts a condom on quickly and walks back to the edge of the bed, climbing back up between your legs. He grabs your ankles and moves them up to his shoulders, kneeling between your legs. He leans down, bracing himself on the bed with one hand, the other holding onto himself as he pushes inside you. He doesn’t start slow this time, you were both so ready. The rhythm is fast and hard, his hips pounding into yours as your arms brace against the headboard above you.

The bed shakes and squeaks, the headboard hits the wall and you silently apologize to your neighbors. “Shit... shit shit shit. Kerrrry.” You moan out, pushing yourself down against him, tightening up your muscles around him.

He growls down at you as he falters and turns his head to nip at your calf. “Stop that.”

“Never.” You whisper out, doing it again. “Come on Kerry, cum with me.” You run your hands up and down his arms, your touch feather light. He leans down, kissing your lips sweetly, his hips pumping faster. You wrap your arms around his neck and moan into his mouth as you cum again, your fingers burying themselves in his hair and tug his head back.  Your mouth latches onto his neck, teeth scraping against skin as you suck. He groans and pushes into you and his hips still. You smile and lick at the mark you just made as Kerry cums, hips pumping slowly a couple more times.

He moves his head down and presses his lips against yours as he pulls out, the both of you moaning at the sensation. He pulls back and sits up, grabbing hold of your legs and moving them off his shoulders so he could fall into bed next to you. “Are you all better now?” He wraps an arm around you and pulls you close to him.

“I might wake you up later for more.” You turn in his arms to face him and kiss the tip of his nose. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, and I mean that! Totally wake me up for more later.”

 


End file.
